I am Goddess Hylia
by TheWanderingChild
Summary: Zelda didn't choose her destiny, Hylia chose her. And now, with her destiny traced and written, she'll have to help the Chosen Hero in his quest to save the land and skies. Skyward Sword in Zelda's POV. I don't own the Cover Image.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Spring. Oh, who _doesn't_ love spring? It's filled with beautiful days, clear blue skies, flowery scents, blessed butterflies and fun.

And it's a very special spring day today! Do you want to know why? Do you? Okay! Today is the Wing Ceremony! It's going to be very, very fun!

The Wing Ceremony is a day when the Knight Academy plans a flying race. It might not sound very special, but it is! The contestants practice really hard, and the one that wins gets one step closer to Knighthood! Every year, a girl of age sixteen is chosen to play the role of the Goddess, and I was chosen this year. It is said that that girl is going to be very healthy the rest of her life if she does everything well and performs correctly, and I certainly don't want to mess it up!

But the best part? Link is going to be a contestant! I really hope he'll win! It's his dream, and mine as well.

I open the drawer of my closet. There it is! The sailcloth. The sailcloth I'll give to the winner, in top of the sacred Statue of the Goddess. I made it myself. And I'm proud of it. It took me five months... It isn't beautiful or pretty, I know. But I didn't know how to sew one, and I had to find out by myself. At least it's resistant, or so it seems. I hope it is, you never know when it might come in handy! I need to bring it with me, but if I go out of my room with it, everyone will see it, and I want it to be a surprise.

Think, Zelda, _think._..

I've got it! I wrap it on my shoulders... like this...and then tie it on my back...

Tadaa! It is comfortable and doesn't impede movement, which is great. But before I head out to practice, I need to make sure things are in order.

Clothes: Check. As my Goddess costume, I'm wearing a strong pink dress that has long sleeves, a coin belt, and my own sailcloth (which was my mother's) wrapped around my hips. And to keep things simple, I'm wearing my usual brown boots. It looks nice.

Letter to wake Link up: Done.

Hair:...Oh, _rotten pumpkins_, I FORGOT! I had to arrange my hair like the Goddess too...

I don't have much time! I have to hurry! I walk over the pink round rug over to my bookshelf and grab my hairbrush...

But I have completely forgotten how her hairstyle is like. UGH! Could this be any more complicated? Looking at my bookshelf again, I snatch my History book and flip the pages searching for a reference picture of Goddess Hylia. Hopefully I'll find one...

Ah! I found one right here!...Huh...Looks like she had two strands of hair to the sides of her face tied with ribbon...But I can't see what she did with the rest...Oh, well. I'll just tie it too. I make my way towards my small wooden dresser and open it, looking for some ribbon that matches the dress. I have blue, baby pink, lilac, and green. I think green and pink will do.

I part the two strands from the rest of my hair and tie them with the laces, then do the same with what's left of my golden hair. It looks very nice, I must admit. Maybe I'll do my hair like this everyday!

Now I'm ready to go! I open the door of my room and step out into the corridor.

Ah, I love the Academy. It's a big, two floored building in the western side of Skyloft. Few of the students have their rooms here. On the al1st floor, there's the kitchen and dining hall, the classroom, the restroom and four rooms: Link's, Fledge's, the one Cawlin and Strich share, and airheaded Groose's. The walls are a sandy colored clay and has also some brownish stones to support it. The floor is made of the same material, but more stones were used. I am so familiar with this place-it's my home, after all.

The second floor is almost the same, but the smell is different. Why? Well, the boys' rooms are on the 1st floor while the girls' and instructors' are on the 2nd. Quite simple. Our floor smells like fresh flowers, specially when Instructor Owlan leaves the door of his quarters open, which often happens. Next to his room, there's Instructor Horwell's and to the other side, my father's office, which I enter cautiously. He's asleep. In the table in the middle of the room, is my harp. The harp I'll be using to play The Goddess' ballad. I leave the office in silence. It is the biggest room in the academy, naturally. Karane's chambers are to the right of mine, and we have girl talks at night through a hole in the thin wood wall.

I make my way down the stairs. It's incredibly quiet, and nobody is awake yet. For that, I'm grateful. I don't want to be seen or scolded for slipping out of the academy so early in the morning-there have been cases of a few monsters still around, and it's forbidden to leave until the sky is light blue, and right now, it's a soft pink, as the sun's rays barely warm up.

Tiptoeing down the corridors, I open the main door and step out, letting fresh air meet me. It's the scent of humidity, freshness, and liberty. The best part? It's all mine to enjoy.

Instead of going out through the gates, I climb the wooden boxes clumsily and and then jump across the gap. I can see the statue from here perfectly. It reminds me of my loved mother, who died from complications when I was born. Oh, how I miss her. I pray for her every day.

To say today's prayer, I walk up to the sacred loftwing statue. It glows faintly and immediatly intensifies when I say the first word.

"Goddess, I come to you today to thank you for your blessings. I know I'm asking for too much, but if my mom is with you, please tell her I love her and I'd like to meet her. Of course, not right now, as there are many things for me to live, and for that, I'm grateful. Also, please make the Wing Ceremony memorable. I'm going to try my best, I promise! Thank you."

In a rush, I run to the wooden stairs that connect Skyloft to the Isle of the Goddess. As traditions says, I must perform her a dance and her ballad just as the sky turns into the color of her soul- a clean blue.

The courtyard is silent. It seems like time stopped, nothing can be heard, but my footsteps against the white stoned floor. Walking past the pilars, I position myself in the middle of the circle in front of Her. There's only me, and the Goddess.

"Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land. Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower...and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear." Spinning around the circle, I extend my arms and har skyward without stopping. Nothing can stop me. Everything is spinning, and suddenly, it's not so quiet anymore.

A faint breeze, a sigh, almost like a whisper, travels to the air and meets my ears. I gasp and stop circling. What on heavens is _that?_

_"Spirit Maiden...Find your way to destiny...Oh, destiny's child..."_

__Who?! Who is that?! Tell me...Tell me!

I feel my head hurt immensely. Agh! I raise my hands and place them on both sides, trying to make the pain go away. I doesn't work. The voice is inside me, whispering, talking, and I can't make it fade. Stop it! _Please_! It _hurts_!

_**Is Zelda** **alright**? _My loftwing asks, tugging at our mental connection. She sounds so scared.

_Yes. Yes. Don't worry, Azure, I'm fine. _I try to soothe her down, not really succeeding, as I can still feel her nervousness. The voices are now gone, though. My head still hurts, but I'm sure it's not serious.

But what could that voice have been?

A shadow suddenly hovers over me, interrupting my thoughts on the matter. It's Azure. She circles above my head and lets out a sqwak, reminding me of the letter to awaken that sleepyhead.

She lands alongside me carefully and I slide the letter and place it in her beak, telling her softly to who she has to deliver it. Azure knows Link's room location, after all. It won't be a problem.

I send her on her way and have no option but to wait.

* * *

Hearing footsteps behind me, I stop playing and singing. It has been half an hour since I sent Azure to wake up Link, and I had to do something in the meanwhile. I practiced, of course. What else could I possibly do?

"Hey, good morning, Link!" I greet him in a cheery manner, forcing a smile to show on my face. I'm still a bit shaken by what happened about forty five minutes ago, but I try not to show it. I don't want to worry him. "I'm glad to see my loftwing got you out of bed. I was pretty sure you'd sleep in and forget to meet me this morning. But look at this instrument! And look at this outfit! They're mine to use today in the ceremony, since I'll be playing the role of The Goddess. Aren't they beautiful? Especially this instrument! They tell me it's just like the one The Goddess was said to have in the legends! It sounds gorgeous too. I asked father about it, and he said it's called a harp. And look at this clothes! I made this wrap myself, and we get to use it in today's ceremony! Between the harp and this outfit, I'm going to be a great goddess today!" I pause my blabbering and say in a softer tone, "I got you up earlier this morning because I wanted you to be the first to see me like this, Link. So, how do I look?"

He hesitates and eyes me carefully. "Uh...Great! Nice costume!"

"Hah, I think so too! But it kinda looks weird, right?" I grin at him. He nods, chuckling slightly.

"Ah, there you are, Zelda!" A deep voice booms through the courtyard. It's my father. "Are you prepared for today's ceremony?"

I look at him. Of course I am. "Oh, hello, Father." I watch him walk towards us.

"Oh, Link, you're here too. Outstanding. It's encouraging seeing you up so early, given your capacity for sleep. No doubt today's ceremony had you too excited to close your eyes for once! " Father spoke happily, making hand gestures every so often. "If you win today's ceremonial race, you'll get to participate in the postrace ritual with Zelda, so give it your best out there!"

"Yes, about that..." I began worriedly, lowering my head and then glancing up at my dad's eyes. "I don't know if he can do it! Recently Link hasn't been practicing much at all for the ceremony! And even when he's out riding his loftwing, he's just_ lazily_ gliding around. Probably _daydreaming_!" Link is now wincing at my harsh tone, but I continue, "I don't know what he's thinking. He's going to have to be in perfect control of his bird to win today."

My Father moves his hands up and down in a calming way. "No need to worry yourself, Zelda. Though you may have a point. Today's Wing Ceremony tests the skill of the rider as well as his bond to his bird. Victory will not come easily. And, as you pointed out, I haven't seen him practicing as hard as the other students. But you have known him since you were both very little. You should know better than to worry about him! You see, Link and his bird share an special connection. I've never seen anything quite like it. As you know, each of us in Skyloft is but one half of a pair. We are only made whole by our loftwings, the guardian birds that the Goddess bestows upon each of us as a symbol of her divine protection. When we are young, most of us meet our loftwing under the great statue of The Goddess. It's quite a big moment, as I'm sure you recall. The bird that came to him was a crimson loftwing. It was a breed so rare we'd thought it had vanished from the line. " He looked into Link's dreaming eyes for a moment before continuing his speech, "Yes, and the boy and his bird seemed to have a profound connection since the moment they met. Do you recall that moment? The little boy just hopped in the bird and flew away like he'd done it thousands of times! You were quite jealous. Half of Skyloft was."

Yes, I recall that perfectly. Link had always been lucky, and having that bird made him so special. I wanted to be special too, I remember that perfectly.

I gulp and swallow nervousness down. "B-but! What if he's not fast enough? We can't rely on his connection! He should practice _right now!_"

"Calm down, dear. It'll be fine. You should trust him more. Honestly, it's like you're a different person when you worry about Link, honey!" I look down at the ground, knowing it's true. But I can't help it. I must protect him and help him in any way I can.

"Listen! Link, you'd better fly your heart out today! At the very least, squeeze in some practice, will you? C'mon, I'm sure you have a little time right now!You'll thank me later!" I grab his sleeve and pull him to the nearest wood ledge, ignoring his complaints. Idiot. Can't he see I'm helping?

"Please, Zel, I can't sense my Loftwing!" Oh, yeah, sure. _**Liar**_.

"You're lying. You are_** not**_ going to fool me. Off you go!" I said firmly and pushed him off the ledge.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm glad to see you like my story. If only I had more reviews :P Well it doesn't matter! I was wondering if you'd like me to write this during Skyward Sword and when I finish, make up a story of what happens afterwards! What do you say? Also, I've been thinking of writing a story full of one shots set during Skyward Sword (In the Surface or Skyloft). Should I do it? Please review and tell me about it!...**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I watch him whistle for his bird, anxiously. One, six, fifteen seconds have passed and his bird hasn't shown up yet. Tugging at my mental connection with Azure, I inform her, _Prepare yourself to catch me and carry some extra weight, _while dashing off the ledge.

It's not that I'm sucidal or anything, but I love the sensation of this freefall. It's like nothing matters, you're just falling-and can't do anything. Anything but whistling. I let out a loud one, indicating Azure to catch me. I feel her and the next thing I know, I'm riding her. But Link is falling so fast, plummenting towards the clouds, and I'm so scared that we won't make it. Pressing her sides roughly, I tell her to dive towards him and she grabs him with her claws, taking us back to the goddess courtyard.

When we're finally a few feet from the floor, Azure collapses, sending Link and I to the ground, roughly. I try to stand up, scared. Did Azure get hurt from the extra weight?

Is Link okay? I rush over to my bird, who seems incredibly altered. She's screeching and trying to stand, but her leg is broken. I know because my leg is hurting so bad even though nothing happened to it.

Link stands up too and runs to my side. "Is she hurt?"

"Yes." I gulp. Father strokes my hair and sighs. Then, a bell ringing is heard. Loud and clear.

"The ceremony is about to start!" Link exclaims, "And I don't know where my loftwing is!"

What will we do? I glance at my dad.

"Run and tell Instructor Horwell and Owlan about this matter! And you, Zelda, please stay here. I'll be returning shortly with some Mushroom spores."

Link nods and runs out of the courtyard in a hurry.

What could have happened to his bird?...

Deep in thoughts, I barely notice my dad leaving my side in order to fetch the medicine for Azure. I'm left alone, with only my loftwing. Silence returns again, and I can her Azure's wild heartbeat. Is this what they call a strong relationship with your bird?, I have never felt her so strongly, and now...

Her sharp yellow eyes locate mine and she looks into them for a while. It's so soothing, I can feel her searching for something inside me, but I don't know what it is. Her expression saddens and her heartbeat slows down a bit. She's sad. I can tell. But how can I help her if I don't know the cause?

My father returns carrying a bottle. I'm assuming it contains the so called "miracle spores", as Parrow would say. He hands them over to me, and I softly tell Azure to open her beak. She complies, and I dump the contents of the bottle into her mouth. Like magic, her leg heals in no longer than a minute, and she inmediatly pushes me aside and stands up, shaking her feet and squawking, and then starts to fly. I grin at my Father. I'm really happy she's healed.

But I need to help Link now. Where is he? Maybe at the plaza, who knows. I'll go and check. I just hope I won't run into that bigheaded jerk! (Also known as Groose.)

Leaving the courtyard, I can't help but to frown. I don't like how this day started off. It was supposed to be perfect, but so far, only bad things have happened. With a bit of luck (I pray to the Goddess for that) the race will go well.

I cross the bridge that connects the Academy to the Bazaar, jogging. I want to help Link find his loftwing! I wonder if he has found anything about its disappeareance...

I start running. I want to see him! He's probably very worried about his loftwing and I'm not there to help!

He probably hates me...AGH!

I run faster and the reach the plaza, only to find Groose picking on Link! Link's face looks calm yet filled with anger, like he's really holding back. I would know, I've seen that face so much times. He needs me right now!

I finally reach the plaza, and take a few seconds to catch my breath, panting. Really, why must Link tolerate this jerk?! If I was him, I'd break his nose and burn that horrible hair!

I hear him say to my Link, "Dopes like you are dragging our honoured academy through the mud."

I place my hands on my hips, frown, and exclaim, "And just who might you be talking about, Groose?!"

"Oh, Zelda...Hey. Nah, it's...uh..." He tries to explain while Link looks at me blankly. I push him aside and point my finger in Groose's face.

"Don't even try it, Groose! You're picking on Link again, aren't you?! He's a student of the academy, like all of us!" I spit out, eyeing his lackeys. "Why do you insist on bullying him around so much?!"

"Yeah...I suppose..." That stupid answer throws me off key.

"Suppose? Suppose what?"

He seems daydreaming, with an extremely stupid expression on that retarded remlit-deformed face of his. He exhales rather loudly, and then his trance breaks and he snaps out of his daydreams.

"I wasn't supposing anything, OK?" His response throws me and Link off even more, and we watch him nod to his lackeys and walk away to the main diving ledge of Skyloft, the one to the right of the Light tower. Right before diving, they spin around and say, "We wish you luck in finding that red terror of yours, or else, you'll have to taste failure, as always! It's your special flavor."

Why are they so mean?! Ugh! Link remains calm. I love his ability to do so, it always soothes me the fact that's he's so self-controled.

"What will I do?" He asks, tilting his head to the side. He looks so cute!~ But I must remain serious...

"I'll fly over and around Skyloft, m'kay? You, in the meanwhile, go and ask Pipit or whoever you think might know something." I flash him a bright smile, trying to be positive regarding this situation. "We'll find him, you'll see."

"Thank you, Zel." He says warmly, his hand wrapping around mine. I feel an electric current of sorts shoot through my arm. It's so weird, but it feels so good. It's nice. It only happens when I'm with Link, though.

"You're welcome. I gotta go now!" I smile at him and run off the ledge. "See you!" I dive.

* * *

"I haven't found anythingggggggggggg!" I whine to myself while flying over Skyloft. I have been flying for half an hour and seen nothing, and my butt is getting sore. It's rather discouraging, not knowing Link's progress, because maybe he found his bird already and here I am, going around like a dork.

Hovering over the Academy's lower yard, I see Link, Pipit and Fledge chatting by the Sparring Hall. Huh, maybe he found something useful... I watch him walk into the Sparring Hall. What could he possibly need from there?

I circle around the Sparring Hall, and wave to my friends. They wave back, serious expressions on their faces. They're probably worried about Link too. I fly away, hoping to catch up with Link later.

* * *

I am so tired of flying around. I saw Link enter the cave behind the waterfall about three minutes ago, carrying a sword, and having a determined expression on his face. I'm curious. Is his loftwing in the cave?

_Can you feel him, Azure?_

_**Who?...**_

_His loftwing..._

**_No...Water blocks my signal..._**

Oh, well...I'll just have to wait...unless there's another way around it...In that case...I guess I'll just have to find it...Maybe it's behind the rocks? Under Skyloft?

Then, I'll have to fly under. I coax my bird to lose altitude. She slows down and we slowly descend to the lowest level of Skyloft.

There's some sort of big hole and a Goddess Statue nearby, so I guess this the so called "other entrance". I wait. And wait. And wait. And finally Link comes out, looking tired. His face looks troubled and...pained. Is he hurt? He doesn't look like it, but you never know.

_Azure, drop me off to the side of the statue, _I instruct her. She complies and lands on the grass carefully. I drop off and look around.

"Hey Link!" I wave at him and approach him. His face doesn't look as troubled as before, and he looks excited.

"I felt him!" He exclaims, his deep blue eyes shining with happiness and relief.

"Really?! I'm glad! That means he's nearby..." I pause and think for a moment. "What did Pipit tell you?"

"Not much, only that Fledge had heard about Groose and the others hiding it around the waterfall..." He trails off, knowing what I'm thinking.

If Groose is involved, that means..."It's probably in the place where they hang out, just up ahead!" I exclaim happily, but at the same time, mad at that jerk. How could he do that to Link? He nods, getting my point, and we jog towards that direction. But suddenly, a warm breeze collides with my face and I stop, letting him go ahead. That wind blowing, it spoke to me. It called me. It whispered in my ear so softly, but it made me shiver and want to cry. What was happening with me lately? Am I going insane? "W-who's calling me?" I whisper, tears stinging my eyes.

I get no reply, of course, and I silently follow the grassy path to where Link is standing. Right in front if him, is a small space which helds the beautiful crimson loftwing. Of course, some wood and rope block the entrance, and the space is way too small for a loftwing his size. He squeaks and moves around, altered and definetely uncomfortable. When his eyes finally land on Link, though, the begins to calm down, only to be scared again by the noise of the broken wood as Link cuts a way out.

I look at the bird, amazed, as it walks out and spreads his wings wide. He looks very happy to be free again. After all, who'd like to be imprisoned? Liberty is something everything should have unless you've done a horrible damage, to something that can't be brought back to life or replaced. I hear Link's cute laugh, and focus my eyes on him. He's petting the head of the magnificent bird, and making cute sounds, the type of sounds you make when you see the cutest baby remlit.

I don't realize I'm staring at them until the loftwing flies away and Link asks me, "What?" with a quizzical expression.

"Oh, nothing." I lie, feeling a little jealous of all the attention he pays to his bird. "We should head back..."

He nods, and is about to leap off the ledge when my mouth moves by itself and asks, "Did you hear that voice before?"

"Nope." Link looks confused. "Why?"

I can't answer that. I keep my mouth shut and dash off the ledge.

* * *

After making sure his bird wasn't hurt, we arrive to the light tower plaza. The jerk and his lackeys are here already, and as much as I hate leaving Link alone with them, I need to go and tell my Father that we found his loftwing and that he's safe and sound. I'm tired of this already, but whatever. I must ignore the pain in my feet and keep walking to the Academy's grounds.

Once I get there (after two minutes or so), I find my Father talking with Instructor Owlan about Groose's antics (like cheating). Apparently, they're concerned that he might do something dirty in the race or so. Great! Something else I need to be concerned about. What if he actually wins and no one realizes he used a dirty method? I'd push him off the statue without giving him his sailcloth, so he can die and leave Link alone.

Anyway, I need to inform my Dad about Link's bird. "Daddy?" I interrupt inocently. He frowns, cuts his blabbering, and turns his attention to me.

"Yes, dear?"

"Link found it." I grin widely and look at Mr. Owlan. "Can we start the race?" I really want it to start right now. It's around noon, and the sun is perfect. Besides, I'm really anxious to see Link win.

"Sure thing! Just let us finish the preparations, you go ahead to the plaza." The instructor answers back, smiling slightly.

I return to the light tower with a grin on my face.

* * *

After another heated (not really...) discussion with the big headed jerk, and my Father and the Instructor saying the rules to the race, the yellow loftwing finally rises off the ground with a small wooden bird statue tied to one of its feet. It flies away, and that's when it starts.

"GO!" the command rings through the tense air. Everything happens so fast, yet so slow. I see Link's muscles tense as he runs forward, how his sandy hair moves along with him. Everybody is making a mad dash towards the ledge. His usually calm, gentle (and loving) blue eyes are now incredibly sharp and look terrifying, like he's going to kill everybody.

Not that I would mind if he killed Groose.

Well, that's not the point! I've never seen him like that before. Does he really want to win so badly? What for?...Is he doing this for me?

...I wish...

* * *

The race happened all blurry to our eyes. They were too far to see without a special device, and all we could see were stains of color (the loftwings) flying around without any pattern, and some sort of projectiles flying around. Seriously?! That CHEATER! I hope he gets expelled and dies stung by a deku hornet!...Heh.

But suddenly, the red spot comes closer and the others start coming back, too.

He is laughing with victory, holding the statue high in the air. The sun behind him lights his body and makes him look so divine, like one of the Goddess' chosen messengers...His smile is so beautiful, too...

My body moves on its own and before I know it, I'm falling at a dangerously high speed-I threw myself off Skyloft. But I don't care, because I know for sure that he will catch me. He always does...

And I'm right.

* * *

Feeling safe now with the red loftwing beneath me, I congratulate him with the brightest smile I can manage.

"Congratulations!" I look at his frowning face. "What?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He hisses. He's so not happy.

"Why?" A stupid question, I know.

"You're so reckless...Are you okay?" He didn't answer my question, but hey, it's something, right? He cares about my safety. I snuggle against his warm chest and tell him happily:

"Don't worry, I'm fine! Let's go and continue the ceremony!"

* * *

_**A/N (Again!): Sorry for taking so long updating this. I've had some horrible author's block and can't get in contact with my best friend. READ THE NOTE IN THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER! IT'S IMPORTANT TO ME!**_

**Please drop a review for me c: Next chapter up soon if you do!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"Give me the statue." I commanded, extending my arm towards him. He looked at me questioningly, and then did as I told him.

Finally! It's the thing I waited for so long...It's finally the ritual! It was what I had prepared myself. All those days without sleep because I was busy sewing, or playing and memorizing notes, they would all pay off.

I slid the statue into a small cavity, destined just for that purpose, and then began to play the Ballad. I didn't sing, as it wasn't needed, and as soon as I finished, I faced Link. Extending my hand to him, he took it and kneeled down, and I began to pray.

"Great Goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act on your stead during this ceremony. Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk...In the accordance with the old ways...I now bestow the blessings of the Goddess upon you."

His eyes were closed. Now was a perfect moment to give him the sailcloth. My hands moved on my back, untying the simple knot. I folded it neatly and before giving it to him, a small thought crossed my mind. I hope he likes it.

"The blessings of the Goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass on to you." He softly took it from my hands and made a silly pose while holding it up in the air. He looked so funny, and I couldn't help but to giggle at his actions, but I regained my composture.

"LINK! Quit that! This is supposed to be a sacred ritual, remember?" Not that he'd care anyway, right? I looked at him adoringly, he is just so cute~! He smiled and I asked him coyly, "You do know what's next, right?"

I love to tease him. I scooted over to him, to the point where our bodies were almost touching. He gulped and managed to choke out a 'maybe...'. Heh, this is fun.

"You have to jump off the statue!" I grinned and made him turn around to look down at the courtyard.

"W-what?!" He yelped, "Hey! No! I'll die!"

"You have the sailcloth. You have to land in the middle of the circular section." I told him, a devilish glint in my eyes. Without saying anything else, I shoved him off, roughly.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" He let out a high pitched shout as he fell. Very girly, might I add. I laughed so hard but then remembered that I needed to be serious. So I stopped, and looked down.

There he was. Link had landed in the middle perfectly. I knew he'd be able to do it! He's Link, after all...Right? He's special.

I grabbed my own sailcloth (the one that was my mom's) and dove from the statue's hands, aiming to fall where Link stood. I opened my cloth in the last second, because I wanted to look brave, but I almost died because it got kinda stuck. But that's not important.

His face was not mad or angry. I mean, he should have been, I pushed him off without telling him, and he got pretty scared, but he didn't say a thing about that. He just stared at me while I gathered enough courage to talk.

"That was amazing, Link! You're amazing." I tried to look flirty like Orielle always did, but I think I failed, "...Hey, seeing the weather's so nice... And the sky is clear...We could go, you know, on a ride..." my voice trailed off and I tried not to blush. My face felt all hot, though, and I was really nervous, as I had basically just asked him out when it should be the other way around. But if I didn't do it, I knew he'd never know my feelings- he was just too dense-and we'd never, EVER be together. And I wouldn't be able to see him married to someone else (like who?) and have children and a happy life because I'd be suffering so much...

Wait. What the hell?!

What am I thinking?! I think I was overreacting. But let's put that aside. He nodded with that gentle expression of his, the one that he showed me only. I remember taking his hand, and the next thing I knew, we were flying across a beautiful orange sky, watching the most gorgeous sunset I'd ever seen. The moment was too perfect to let that opportunity pass, so I decided to take the risk and pour my love out.

"Um, Link, there's something I've been wanting to talk with you...I real- What's THAT?!" A huge, roaring black tornado popped out of nowhere in front of us. It looked dangerous, and I immediately told Azure to turn back. But it was too late. The air current was starting to drag us in, even though my bird struggled and fought. At least Link was out of the tornado's fury. I felt so glad that he was safe. But before I knew it, I was falling through the clouds.

* * *

Pain. I'd never felt so much pain in my life. Darkness surrounded me entirely, scaring me, making me shudder violently and shiver.

_"Fear not, Spirit Maiden, as Destiny's events are starting. Be brave, you will be guided. And remember…Light will always win."_

I didn't know if I had said those words myself or if someone told me, but they were now in my mind, and didn't leave- They never would. But-wait! Who is this Spirit Maiden you're talking about? Guided? By who?! _Light will win?! _Does this mean it'll fight darkness?!

All those questions roamed free through my mind, and no answer was given. I was drowning in doubt, but I guessed my curiosity would have to wait. Wouldn't it?

I dared to open my eyes. _Where am I? Everything is so green, so vivid, so…alive! This is so beautiful! Am I in the skies?_

Apparently not, as the atmosphere felt richer and not as light. I incorporated a bit and felt a sharp, agonizing feeling climb through my leg and make its way towards my neck. I yelped. It hurt so much…But I had to bear it.

It felt like multiple daggers had pierced my flesh and were buried inside, especially on my left leg. It burned, like if it was on fire.

_I-it's broken. M-my…leg…I-it's broken! How will I heal it if I'm in the middle of nowhere?! HOW?! AAAAAGH! _

I winced and took a better, more detailed look at my surroundings.

I was in a…hole?

Well, it looked like a whole, carved down into the Earth. It wasn't very deep, but it wasn't exactly shallow, either. It had a spiraled shape and some sort of pedestal in the middle, right where I had landed.

The way to get out was climbing and walking. The spiraled-up path looked long and agonizing, with stoned walls (covered in fresh green ivy and weed) and lit torches placed every ten meters or so.

_I can't stand up…How will I get out?! Oh, my harp is here…WAIT! WHO CARES ABOUT THAT IN A MOMENT LIKE THIS?! Honestly, Zelda, you're so stupid…_

My lips were dry and raspy, my throat was the same. I was so thirsty. For how long had I been here? A day? A week?...No, if it had been a week, I'd be dead by now. No human being could live seven long days without water or any type of food or at least, nutrients. The best guess was half a day, or a bit more.

_I wonder if they're looking for me…Wait, Zel, don't be silly. Of course they are. Right?_

"Right…" I whispered to myself, answering my own thoughts as I figured out what to do. But it wasn't necessary, because when I looked up to the path, I saw a small person coming to me. Her aura seemed very friendly, so I figured she was going to help me. I honestly hoped she would. With a wound like this, I'd be dead in three days if no one came by.

I waited for her to reach the very bottom where I was laying. I wondered how bad I looked.

_Well…my hair is all messy, sticking to my head because of the sweat; my armpits are probably drenched and smelly…Oh! And my leggings are all bloody. That's just great! _I thought bitterly, _I probably look like a cannibal or monster…Maybe she'll get scared? I hope not._

It wasn't long before she was kneeling right next to me, and I took a look at my savior's face.

She looked old, at least eighty years old. Her face was wrinkled and marked by wisdom, presumably because of all the experiences she had lived. Under one of her eyes, there was a white tear made by paint, like…facial art? Her hair was a light, pretty blonde, and she wore it in a braid which made a circle at its end and swung like a pendulum. The best thing?

She was smiling at me, comfortingly.

"Hello." Her voice was soothing and firm and it immediately made me trust her. "I assume you're in need of help, are you not, dear…?" she left the question open so I could tell her my name.

"I-It's Zelda," I whimpered, the pain coming back, strongly. She nodded slowly, like she already knew.

"Right, Zelda, dear. Let me help you…" From under her pointy, red cloak she took out a bottle with water and another one with a red liquid. Heart potion, I assumed? Probably…But if we were not in Skyloft, where did she get it…?

She removed the lid of the heart potion bottle and pressed it against my lips. I grimaced, expecting the bitter taste.

I opened my mouth slowly, and allowed the liquid to enter. At the beginning, I was fine…until it began to slide down my throat. As it was dry and raspy as a crumpled paper, it burned and ached like hell! But right after it went all down, the nice woman gave me water, which helped soothe down the fire.

I gulped and sighed in relief.

_All my pain is gone…thanks to this nice lady. I'm so grateful. But who is she?_

"E-excuse me," I spoke up, my voice raspy and low, "I don't mean to be rude, but…who are you? Why are you helping me?"

"I'm a mere servant of the Goddess, Spirit Maiden," she answered with a small smile, "And I'm helping you because you need help."

That was logical…But why did she keep calling me Spirit Maiden? I didn't even know what the heck that was!

_Maybe she'll tell me later?, _I wondered.

"Come on Zelda, let's go to the temple."

* * *

We took a long time to climb the way up. It wasn't because it was hard, but because she was old and couldn't move as fast as I did.

But never mind that. In front of me was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

A temple made of white rock, so old that it was almost falling apart, covered in dark green leaves and ivy, growing in between the stones. It left me breathless because of its beauty. I stared, my mouth wide open and eyes shining with delight. Where were we?!

"Welcome to your temple," the woman said softly, "The Sealed Temple, located in the Sealed Grounds."

M-my temple?!, I decided she had mistaken her choice of words and ignored that. The lady pushed the heavy stone door with all her might, and I did the same so she wouldn't tire out as much.

With each second that passed, I wondered if I had died and went to the heavens. Everything was just so...beautiful! How could this be made by humans?!, It probably was made by Hylian Messengers (angels), that could be the only explanation and proof of where I was.

The inside was even more marvelous. It was the same material, but on a darker shade, and light made its way through gaps on the ceiling. It looked so divine...

"You're probably wondering where are we, are you not?" She smiled knowingly. "This dear, is what you humans know as the Surface. The very place where Hylia battled the Dark Demon Lord and won, the very place where she lived and blessed every creature living in all her lands."

The surface?...Was this really the surface? The one I'd dreamed of visiting when I was a child, the one that appeared in my dreams? It wasn't barren then, as everyone said! It was way more alive than Skyloft! How could everyone be so ignorant? I had to tell them!

If I could find a way back...That was another issue. How could I go back home? What if I was stuck here forever, and they didn't know?!

_This was worse than I'd thought._

"Why am I here?" I whined, tears stinging my eyes. I knew that tornado had pulled me, but it looked so fake. Certainly not a normal tornado we'd often have. It looked so evil.

"Hylia, your grace, don't back up now." _What?!_ I was so confused. I wasn't Hylia, that was obvious. I wasn't the Goddess. Okay, I was supposedly dressed like her, but that didn't mean I was. This woman was crazy. I had to get out of there as soon as possible. "I know you haven't regained any of your memories, and Zelda, you don't believe me, but please do! I'm not lying, you're the reincarnation of the goddess, pulled here by fate to save our land!"

_Thump. THUMP._

My head started pounding like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. If this woman was right...No! She couldn't be! _This made no sense! Screw everything! Wait, no, don't! Is she lying?! WHAT IF SHE'S NOT? _I swallowed nervously, and stared. She looked deadpan serious, yes she did. Uh...

"This is too much for my brain." That was the most stupid thing I had ever said, like, ever. She laughed softly. I felt so scared. Was this real? Well, I had nothing to do down here, I couldn't go home, so I could just listen to what this lady told me and believe.

"I know." Yeah, so...what now? An awkward silence filled the temple. My eyes shifted nervously as I figured out what to say. But she was faster.

"Let me tell you why you are here, so you understand properly. Look, a long time ago, Hylia had a chosen hero. Together, they battled evil, and its dark king called Demise. But he was way too strong for them. The hero fought long and hard, the Goddess by his side all the way. But they couldn't kill him. So they made up a plan. They would seal him and that would weaken him, but they had to be sacrificed for that to happen. With all her magic, Hylia made sure that she and the hero would be born again, when needed, to make the dark king vanish. And now is the time." She sighed, "The seal, the one at the bottom of the spiral, is weakening."

"And...?" I asked dumbly, assuming the rest, "Oh, no. Lemme guess, she chose me."

"Indeed. You're not Hylia, you should know that. You'll never be. But you have her strength, her voice, and her power."

"I don't have any of those things." I inhaled sharply, reminding myself that I was a weakling, my voice was annoying, and the only power that I had was the power of baking. So yeah. Nothing Goddess-like.

"You do, you just haven't seen yet. But you will, trust me." I nodded slowly, really wanting to believe her, but knowing I wouldn't until I had proof.

She invited me to spend the night, and I said yes. She'd wake me up when the very first sunrays showed so I could get going. Get going, to retrieve my knowledge and memories.

Apparently, she said I had to visit three regions, Faron, Eldin and Lanayru, all named after the three golden goddesses, who had created Hylia. In each one, I'd play the Ballad of The Goddess and a path would open up for me. I had to bathe on the sacred waters of two springs and some other Goddess stuff.

So yeah. Information overload much?

The lady had told me I could sleep in a small batch of grass that was surrounded by three chairs. What the hell was a circular batch of grass doing inside a temple? Huh.

Well, who cares. It was fluffy and fresh.

* * *

"Zelda..." Snore. ZzZ. Flying Mint Bunnies... "Wake up..."

Huh? Who's that?

"ZELDA!"

"HIYAH!" I yelped, quickly incorporating myself. Where the heck was I? What had happened?

_Oh, right. I fell down the clouds yesterday...slammed myself into a hole...a freakish old lady helped me out and told me I was the Goddess and now is forcing me to go on a stupid journey to save the world._

So yeah. I'm pretty moody in the mornings. I sighed and rubbed my head. Silly me, forgetting everything. I looked at the blurry reddish figure in front of me until my vision focused and I could tell it was the crazy old lady. Her face looked harsh as she pulled me up roughly.

"You need to hurry, Zelda, please!" Her voice begged me with desperation. "_Hurry!" _

_What's going on?! Is she kicking me out? Are we in danger?! _I winced at the thought. The woman seemed serious about this matter, so I guessed it was important.

_Zelda, calm down, it's going to be fine. There's probably a reason behind this! A very good one... _I soothed myself.

"Quick-put these on!" The cloaked lady said, handing me a neatly folded pristine white dress.

"What is this for?" I asked, really scared. What did I need to change for?

"There's no time! _Just do it!" _

I did as she told me, quickly removing my pink dress (which was pretty dirty, stained with dirt and sweat...) and acessories. The new dress was loose, comfortable and fresh, which I clearly appreciated. It also had some sort of short pants (I'll just call them shorts) for me to be able to move more freely without showing my underwear (Not that anyone would see it...)

"Nice. Now, put these on." She quickly placed some comfty sandals in front of my feet. I did as told. They were soft and light like clouds, and didn't slip off. They'd be useful for running. I had to remind myself to get some when I returned to Skyloft.

_That is, if you return, _Remarked my brain in a snarky tone.

_Gulp._

Finally, she handed over something that I had never seen before.

"What are these?" I asked.

"Acessories. You'll need them...somehow."

There were five in total. I figured some were hair straps, like the ribbons I wore, but in a different, hard material. They shone in different shades, some sort of lilacs, platinum, and white. Then, there were the bracelets, also of the same metal. I didn't think much of them, what really caught my attention was something else.

A dagger.

It wasn't loose, of course, it came in a small green bag (probably made of tree fibers). It was a dull and sturdy grey. Why did she give me that?

I shot her a questioning look as she placed my harp in my hands. "You'll need it," The lady said, "There are monsters out there. The forest is full of them."

_M-monsters?! Oh hell no, I ain't gonna go out if there are monsters! I'm not THAT stupid!_

"You'll be fine." She added after seeing my panicked face. "You can always use your harp too." That said, she grabbed my old saicloth from the other dress (laying in the ground, long forgotten) and shoved it into my pocket (which I didn't know I had) along with some empty bottles.

I closed my eyes tightly as she took my left hand and dragged me towards a door on the side of the temple. I thought it was locked, but when she pushed it, it opened like it weighted nothing.

"Go look for the Skyview Temple, some will help you," The woman said in a rush, before pushing me out. "We'll meet each other _soon_."

Well, _that's just great._

* * *

**_A/N: So sorry for this shitty and rushed chapter. It's just that I have no ideas, motivation, and I'm kinda depressed since I haven't seen my friends in a long time. _**

**_Please Review? The 10th reviewer gets a one shot, any pairing from Skyward Sword! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ!**

A/N:I'm in need of a BetaReader...Anyone interested?

Oh, and one more thing!: If you'd like a new friend (Sorry, it's just that I've got no friends here on Fanfiction ;-;) please talk to me and I'll talk back!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Faron Woods was a beautiful place. A very large, humongous forest full of life and vegetation. I was amazed at its marvelous image, enjoying each second feeling the freshest air and allowing my eyes to be pleasured by many different shades of luscious greens. An amazing sight, I must say, as I had lived in Skyloft my whole life and hadn't ever seen something quite similar to this.

Oh, it wasn't just the looks, either. Everything was so alive, that you could feel a rather healthy aura penetrating into your skin, soul and spirit, a wonderful sensation I hadn't felt before.

As soon as Impa practically kicked me out of the temple, I had no choice but to walk forward in a path of sandy dirt, before dropping down of what seemed a rocky level (man-made looking, and I would later realize the forest was full of these 'levels') and falling into a small circled area with a wide open gate to my left. That didn't get my attention immediately, another thing did.

What on heaven's name is that?, I asked myself mentally, Is this creature dangerous?

I decided not to move a centimeter and didn't dare to make a sound as I hid behind a rock, peeking to see the creature's movements and reactions to the environment, as we were taught in Mr. Horwell's class.

It was rather big in both height and volume, bulky and...rocky? Its back seemed to be made of rock, actually. The good news? It had a friendly expression and seemed to be contemplating a...bird statue?

What are bird statues doing here? Maybe one fell from the sky? It's very unlikely, but a resonable explanation...I think.

After a few minutes of contempating the new organism, I made up my mind and grabbed my dagger abd prepared it, just in case, before daring to walk out of my hiding spot. I was noticed right away and I couldn't help but to back off a bit as I watched it approach me. Sure, it didn't look dangerous, but you can never be too cautious, or so they say.

"Ooh! Are you a human?" A deep voice emerged from it, powerful and deep, making me assume (correctly) that this creature was a male. I stared at him briefly before making eye contact.

"Yes. I do not intend to sound rude, but...what are you?" I made an attemp to speak in the most formal way possible, but failed on my last sentence. He shifted uncomfortably under my curious gaze, and I couldn't blame him for doing so. After all, it isn't normal to find another species just to be asked rather offensive questions, right? I was probably (obviously?) bothering him. But he answered anyway.

"I'm Gorko, and I'm a Goron." He replied, forcing a small smile but I'm sure he was thinking how stupid I was for not knowing.

"Oh...I'm sorry for my ignorance, it's just that I've never seen other creatures but humans..."

"That's okay," he said cheerfully, "What's your name? Why are you here?"

"My name is Zelda, and I'm not very sure...At the moment, all I know is that I must get to the Skyview Temple..." I decided to tell him where I needed to go, after all, maybe he had a clue of where that was and how to get there. He nodded slowly and sighed.

"Yes, I'm supposed to go there too...But first, I _really_ want to check this out! I mean, have you ever seen anything like it?!"

Gorko tugged on my sleeve and practically dragged me (not on purpose, he was too nice to do that!) to the dirty, covered in moss bird statue.

"Uh...No?" I lied, trying to look like I had never seen one before. Mostly, because if he found out that where I came from was full of these, he wouldn't stop asking me about it.

"That's because they're so unique! They're supposed to help the Chosen Hero on his quest, or something like that..."

"You know about the Chosen Hero?" I was breathless at the thought. If Gorko knew something the old woman hadn't told me, it would most definitely aid me in my quest.

"Huh, not really...I mean, most of us have heard about a legend, but it's more of a children's tale, so nobody really pays attention to it." He answered, still focusing on the statue.

Okay, that did not help at all, but whatever.

_Why don't you pray?, _a little voice in my mind asked me.

_Good idea. Fine._

I finally decided to do as my mind suggested, and ignoring Gorko's presence, I knelt down in front of the Bird Statue, not caring how the mud and grass stained my dress. After making up a small prayer in my mind and whispering it out loud, I felt a pang in my chest. My head started to spin, my stomach flipped, and I held onto Gorko for dear life.

I had a memory, and it wasn't mine...Or, better said, it wasn't Zelda's. It was Hylia's.

* * *

_A beautiful woman stood in the middle of a circle traced with chalk on the hard, old stone ground. Lit candles surrounded this circle, giving the place a bit of dim light. Apparently, it was some sort of chamber, with no windows, and its roof was concave. This woman had large, golden hair and serious cerulean eyes, which were full of wisdom, as if she had lived for a long time, though her face, skin and body looked no older than twenty five._

_"I summon the sacred powers of the Three Golden Goddesses upon this sacred blade..." she whispered, raising a well-made sword skyward._

_It glistened and shone with such a force, that she had to squint her eyes or she would go blind._

_The woman waited for the shimmering to fade before opening her wide eyes again, and spoke._

_"Oh, companion, I summon you to come out of the Master Sword."_

_A small ball of white light floated out of the Master Sword's hilt and stood in front of the blonde woman for a moment, as if hesitating. Finally, the companion revealed herself. The small ball of light turned into a blue, humanoid figure, with a purple and blue cloak._

_"Your Grace, my systems are now properly loaded. I recognize my designation completely."_

_"Good, that's good." Hylia answered, a soft smile crossing her features. "Shall I choose a name for you?"_

_The companion remained silent, and Hylia sighed. Why did her creation have no feelings or human expressions whatsoever? She had created this female look-a-like to be a friendly girl, who would be almost like a tour guide to the Chosen Hero, and help him in his battles, maybe even phisically. But what had she gotten instead? This robotic being._

_"Your name will be Fi, do you like it?" she spoke softly, trying to get some sort of response. But Fi didn't answer. _

_Fi..._

* * *

I blinked, very confused. This was a memory of my past life, yes, and I had gotten it when I prayed at the statue...Did this mean I had to pray at every single one, in case there were more?

B-but...wouldn't that take me long? What was more important: getting to the Skyview Temple or praying at the statues?

_Hmm, probably the temple._

And so I made up my mind to set out and look for it. It couldn't be too far, right?

* * *

Wrong. After apologizing to Gorko for my strange freak-out, which had apparently also freaked him out, I dashed off into the woods. How deep could they possibly be?

It wouldn't be easy, I realized as I saw a gap on the ground. I could see the bottom, it was about as tall as me, but I didn't want to fall in. I saw a rope dangling from a nearby tree's branch, obviously placed there in order to help you cross. I wanted to facepalm at my stupidity for not noticing it before, but it would waste time and hurt my forehead, so I just sighed and grabbed the rope instead.

I tried to swing myself to the other side, but it was kinda hard. Honestly, I had never struggled so much physically in my whole life. I was just hanging there as the rope mildly shook around in an irregular pattern.

After a few (many, actually) tries, I finally managed to get myself to the other side. Or rather, fall on the other side. I let go of the rope and landed in the grass, right on my butt.

This mission certainly was not going to be fun.

* * *

The woods seemed like a maze to me. I wandered around in circles, trying not to but it was inevitable. I was on what seemed the lowest level, full of mushrooms and dirt paths. I choose one of them, and walked on it. Suddenly, a creepy thing came out of some weeds on the ground.

I couldn't help but to give out a blood curling scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " I yelled, pretty much alerting all the forest of my presence, because I heard some battle cries and grunts.

The thing plunged forward to where I was standing, attempting to bite me. Its outside skin seemed hard, and its insides seemed soft enough to do some damage. That's when I realized what I had to do.

I quickly rummaged through my pocket and pulled out my dagger knife, but realized, I didn't know how to use it.

Heck, I didn't have the guts.

So I just avoided it instead and ran away, towards a ramp full of sand and a bit of weed on the right side. Maybe climbing it would help me get where I needed to go, or something...so I tried to walk up, but slipped down and fell on the ground.

_Well,_ wasn't_ that stupid? _I grumbled to myself. _It's obvious you gotta run._

I stood up and walked back a few steps, before running like a madman.

I did it! But it wasn't the time o be celebrating, as a three red monsters were coming straight to me.

I shrieked, making them panic, and get an aggressive stance. And stupid me, I had placed my dagger away and couldn't take it now!

That's where my instincts kicked in.

Smack!

My harp hit one in the head, hard enough to make it black out. The other two raised their chopping square knives high and let out a battle cry as they charged towards me.

I moved out of the way and hit one of their hands which held the weapon, and watched as it let it fall, before knocking it out too.

Soon, they were all lying on the floor, unconscious. But I couldn't leave them alive.

_I need to kill them. _

I took out the dagger and took a deep breath, before raising it up into the air with both hands.

I shut my eyes and stabbed the monster in the heart.

_HUH?! IT EVAPORATED! WHAT IS GOING ON?!_

All that was left, though, was some purple smoke fading away in the air.

_Fine._

I proceeded to kill the other two monsters (mentally scarring myself in the process) and decided to flee the crime scene in case more showed up.

I advanced into the forest, which was hard because everything looked the same.

_Have I passed this cave made of tree roots before?_

The same plants, colors, monsters. I finally reached a small pool of crystalline water connected to a small waterfall and wet my lips.

_I'm so thirsty..._I quickly tried cupped my hands and filled them with water, but it slipped out in a matter of seconds.

_Stupid water! I hate you_!

And so suddenly, like magic, I felt my eyes start brimming with tears.

No, it wasn't because of the water.

_Why the hell did they choose me anyway?! Why me?_

I raised my hands to my face and sobbed, and sobbed, feeling disgusted with myself for being such a crybaby. But I couldn't help it. I hadn't chosen this. I just wanted to have a normal life in Skyloft, hang out with Link, and enjoy life as a teen. Had they chosen me just because I looked like her? Why didn't they choose Karane? She was way stronger and was determined, unlike me.

I continued to cry for some good ten minutes. I just couldn't stop. And the worst part is, I wasn't even crying because I was sad. I was crying out of frustration and anger.

_Link wouldn't cry. He would continue, being strong, and accepting his fate. _I realized.

And that's when I made up my mind and told myself I'd do the same. I would try and accept this madness, stop crying and continue the journey. I just couldn't give up, when the world was counting on me (even if they didn't know a thing.) Was I supposed to be the heroine of this? If so, I'd try my best.

I lowered myself and sipped some water directly from the waterfall, before continuing my way up a ramp of soil. My feet ached, but I wouldn't stop. No way. I would rest as soon as I found my destination.

As I walked on the ramp, some green ChuChu's appeared out of nowhere and wanted to nibble on my feet. I didn't pay any attention to them, I just ran past them. They were slow and brainless, they wouldn't chase me. I knew, because of all the times Link and I snuck out of the Academy at night and we ran from them. It was fun.

_Link, I miss you so much. So, so much._

At the top of the ramp, was a small batch of land, with a blocked stone bridge, covered by a wall also made of the same material. I ignored it, and turned left. There was a rope tied to a plant, which allowed you to get to the other side, I guessed. Just as I was about to cut the shady plant, something hit me in the middle of my back, knocking all the wind out of me.

"Ooooomph!" I felt every single trace of air being knocked out of my system like a kid falling on its back. It is one of the worse sensations, not being able to make a sound to explain what just happened because of the lack of the important element that contains oxygen.

I turned around as I could, doubling in pain, not only because of my emptied lungs, but because the thing that had hit me was pretty hard, and had violently slammed itself into me. I was pretty sure it would leave a large, nasty-looking bruise at the least.

And the culprit stood there, looking anything but guilty. It didn't have a nose, just a large mouth popped into an 'O', of which the projectile had came out from. That little bitch. I knew who it was and I knew their minds were full of evil thoughts.

An octorok.

How dare it?! It was preparing to shoot another one, mostly because I was still standing there like a rock. Regaining air, I waddled out of the way as it shot the ball made of hardened mud.

It missed me entirely. But I knew it was loading itself for another attack. What could I do? I didn't know how to kill one. Back at the sky, they were quite abundant, especially on a certain area, and if you weren't careful, you could get knocked out of your loftwing like a leaf falls from a tree in autumn. Link did know how to get rid of the little pests, but I never bothered asking, as I never deemed it important or useful.

I was so regretting it.

That's when I remembered the rope tied to the weed in front of me.

If I actually ran to it, cut it and dangle myself to the other side in less than 10 seconds, I was sure the octorok wouldn't get to bother me again. But if I was seconds late, the octorok could knock me off the rope and make me break my spine, resulting in a painful, agonizing death.

_But you're Hylia, after all! You won't die, your destiny is decided already, heh. Just risk it._

So I didn't hesitate.

I launched myself forward, the dagger safe in my fist.

And then, everything happened so fast.

I heard the snap of the twig and I my hands get burnt by the rope as I slid down a little. The rope swung back and forth with me, faster each time, gaining speed. As soon as I calculated I'd make it for sure, I let go of the greenish rope.

And I fell in top of a big, brown pear. With fur.

Or something like it. But hey, at least it was very fluffy and cute-looking.

It yelped in surprise and pulled itself right up, letting my fall on my backside, which was more than sore by now. I yelped as I felt the sharp pain crawling and making its way up my back.

"Hey! What was that for?!" I yelled at the animal-Wait, it was a plant? I dunno-and then realized I shouldn't have done that. What if it was actually a fluffy monster that liked having girls for dinner, or breakast? What would be of me then?! A wave of panic overwhelmed me.

I gasped loudly at the thought and scrambled to my feet, trying to get away, but not finding my harp. And I needed my harp! It was quite important to me! My eyes darted back and forth until I spotted by treasure and ran to grab it.

The beast must have seen me panicked, because it made a chuckling sound and then spoke up.

The being's voice snapped me out of my daydreaming and startled me, making me clutch my harp for security.

"Hello, little human." he beamed happily, happiness radiating off him. His voice seemed anything but a monster's. Sure, it was deep, but that was the reason it soothed my altered nerves. It reminded me of my father's. Oh, my father. He was probably very worried because of my dissappearance, and locked up in his office, like he always did when he got sad or depressed.

He shifted a bit to come closer to me, revealing a small group of his kind shuddering in fear because of me. I couldn't help but to feel bad for making those cuties nervous.

"O-oh...Uh...Hello." I suddenly felt nervous as well. "I'm sorry for falling on you earlier..."

"Oh, that's alright. It's not like it was painful, hohoho. I'm the leader of the Kikwis, and my name is Bucha," he intoduced himself gracefully. "What's _your_ name?"

"Hy- Zelda. Yes, it's Zelda." I almost cursed myself for saying I was Hylia. He didn't need to know that, nor I wanted him asking questions about it. It was clear that some surface-dwellers knew who Hylia (or me) had been.

"Zelda, huh? What brings you around here? It's been a long time since a human has stepped on these lands."

"I'm not going to lie-I'm looking for Skyview Temple. Is it around here?" I said truthfully, and hoping he'd know where the temple was. I could feel the time running out of my hands, and I wanted to get there before nightfall.

Bucha's brow furrowed. "You don't want to go there," he warned with a serious tone, "It's the _nest _of all the monsters."

_Monsters?! MONSTERS?! Screw my life._

My legs felt like jelly, but I swallowed and placed on the bravest face I could. "It doesn't matter. I need to get there. It's..._necessary."_

Bucha sighed heavily, "Well, if you must...It's on the Deep Woods. You need to get to a wide field, you'll recognize it because it has this abandoned structure similar to the temple. So, right behind it, there's this cave, which is a path to the Deep Woods. Got all that?"

"I think so..." I replied, frowning in concentration. "Thank you very much, Bucha."

I had barely taken a step away in order to leave when I heard some battle cries that sounded just like..._A herd of Bokoblins?!_


End file.
